Orange and White
by Unparagoned
Summary: Beatrice Prior is the spoiled only daughter of single parent Billionaire director Andrew Prior. Tobias Eaton is the only son of Governer Marcus Eaton. When he's sent to jail for a heinous crime he didn't commit, Tobias breaks out. When the 'prisoner' escapes from jail, neither Beatrice nor Tobias are prepared for their two very different worlds to collide.
1. Chapter 1

*****Story in Progress... Looking for a BETA to edit my work. Please message me if your interested! :-D**

**ORANGE and WHITE - Full Summary:**

**Beatrice 'Tris' Prior is the spoiled only daughter of single parent Billionaire movie-director Andrew Prior. Neglected by the father she adores, Tris yearns for attention she won't receive. Tobias Eaton is the only son of the influential Governor, Marcus Eaton, and he knows a side of his father no one else does. When he's sent to jail for a heinous crime he didn't commit, Tobias breaks out. When the 'prisoner' escapes from jail, neither Beatrice nor Tobias are prepared for their two very different worlds to collide. They're unprepared for the violence and tragedy that greets them at every turn, and soon realize that if they ever want to survive, they must depend upon one another. **

**All the characters in the book are going to be added eventually.**

* * *

><p><strong>1:30 PM Chicago South East City Jail<strong>

Tobias Eaton adjusted the collar of his orange jumpsuit, tuning out the excited chatter of the inmates in the jails surrounding him. He let out a sigh as he scratched another line in the wall with his sharp, untrimmed fingernails.

It was his fifth day in this jail cell, this living hell where fights broke out on a daily. He'd already received quite a few injuries from said fights. The food here was disgusting, and he knew for a fact that not even a rat would eat the crap they were served up on a daily. But the worst part of all of it was the fact that he was in jail for a crime he hadn't even committed. He released a breath as he bent at the waist and lifted up his meager breakfast.

He frowned as he poked the meal with the plastic fork. The police officer who had given him the meal had called the saw dusty looking stuff 'grits'. Whatever it was, the name made it no more appeasing to Tobias. He turned his attention to the slice of bread perched beside the grits. He'd bet anything it was stale.

You have to eat something.

He lifted it up, grimacing at the feel of it. Was it.. Furry? He gagged before vomiting, the third time that week. He picked at the bread, pulling off the moodily outsides and sniffing it once more. It smelled disgusting.

"Eat it up, prisoners! That'll be your last meal 'till dinner!"

The police officer's deceleration was enough leverage for Tobias. He bit into it and took a drink of water, drowning out the bad taste. It didn't work, and he gagged again. He crumples to the floor, trying to compose himself.

Don't throw up. Don't throw up.

A desperate thought struck him, and he grabbed the bars and shook them once, panic overwhelming him.

I have to get out of here. I don't belong here.

**1: 30 PM Chicago Drake Broadway Theatre**

About hundred miles away from Tobias Eaton, 18-year-old Beatrice 'Tris' Prior walked down the hallway with purpose, her blond curls bouncing with every step she took with her 6-inch embroided Jimmy Choo heels. A frown was set across her pale cheeks as her eyes flew over the many actors and agents standing in the hallways. Her frown deepened and her blue eyes darkened.

"Miss Prior," murmured a short man clad in a dark suit. "are you all-" he was interrupted my her wail.

"Where the fuck is my father?!"

He flinched, though none of the others scattered about the hallways turned, as if they were used to her little explosions.

"H-he's in a meeting, Miss Prior." he stuttered.

The girls cheeks reddened slightly, though it was definitely not from the cold air the winter season brought into the theater. "I want to see my father. Right now." she hissed.

"Yes.. Yes ma'm. But he's in a very important mee-"

"Where?"

He lowered his eyes to the ground. "I'm not supposed to tell you Miss Prior." he murmured, visibly shaking with fear.

Beatrice shut her eyes as she begin to tremble with rage.

"I want to see my father, right now, Edward. I mean, unless you'd like for me to have a tantrum." she examined him, a sly smile spreading across her face. "or maybe I could tell daddy about your little late night visitations from your little-"

She broke off as he extended one trembling chubby finger towards a door near the end of the corridor.

An oddly beautiful smile for such a devilish girl spread across her face and she patted the short man on the head roughly, and started towards the door, her back to him.

As soon as she pushed the door open, the short mans face darkened. He shook his head once, and his hand traveled down to the weapon tucked into his belt.

He fingered it for a moment, stroking the gun with little sighs.

"Someday." he murmured with another slight shake of his head. "someday."

**1: 54 PM Chicago South East City Jail**

"Someone wants to talk to you." went the gruff voice of a police officer from outside the jail cell. Tobias nodded calmly, though curiosity and fear prickled through him.

Who would want to talk to me?

He let the team of six guards handcuff him and lead him out of the cell and into a dark room. The ringing of a telephone echoed throughout the room. They loosened his handcuffs ever so slightly and shut the door. The lights were turned on after a few seconds. Before him was the ringing telephone. He hesitated only for a moment before lifting it up with trembling fingers and putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Tobias. Its me."

He almost dropped the phone, his hand trembling. "Father." he managed, keeping his voice cool and monotone. "so you've called to gloat?"

Marcus sounded shocked as he answered. "Gloat? About what?"

Tobias let out a sigh. "What did you call for, Marcus?

His father let out a sharp intake of breathe at his unusual use of his first name, ad Tobias felt a tremor of satisfaction prickle through him. Good. Let him suffer.

"I called to tell you I wasn't going to pay your bail. Your staying in jail for what you did."

Tobias let out a gasp. "But I didn't even do it! And I can't stay in here, dad. Its.. Its.."

He broke off as his father let out a soft, tutting noise. The noise he would make whenever he was about to hit him with his belt.

In spite of the fact that his father was miles away from him, Tobias couldn't help the whimper that escaped from his lips. He was quickly ashamed of it.

Marcus sounded satisfied when he finally answered. "Good. I'm glad you understand why I'm doing this. Its for your own good, anyway." He hung up and Tobias placed the phone back down into its case, his face pale and his brown furrowed in thought.

The four guards entered, talking amongst themselves as the handcuffed one hand, then moved to do the other. He didn't resist as his eyes connected to the key dangling on the guards belt. It was would be so easy to just take it. Get away from the jail. Away from his father's strict rules.

He didn't think as he did it. He lashed out, knocking both guards away from him with one handcuffed arm.

They were unprepared. It was much to easy.

He kicked the other guard in the stomach and removed the gun from his belt.

He pointed it at the last guard who's hand had crept to the panic button on the wall.

"Get on the floor. Lie flat." the guard obliged to Tobias' words, visibly trembling.

They were much to easy to handle. Too easy, in fact.

Amateurs. He figured.

Pushing away his unease, Tobias lifted the keys from the guards belt. It took some effort, but after a few minutes of desperate fumbling, he managed to unlock his handcuffs.

He turned to look down at the floor where the two guards lay, unconscious and the other guard cowered on the ground.

"I'm sorry." he whispered before he dashed out the door.

One of the police reached up to touch the wall, pressing down on the panic button.

**2:00 PM Chicago Drake Broadway Theatre**

"Daddy." Beatrice Prior murmured as she entered the room. Her father was in a meeting, surrounded by five different men in suits, discussing something in low voices. As she entered, her father let out a sharp intake of breathe while the others merely looked confused.

"Excuse me please, gentlemen." he murmured, pasting a small smile onto his face.

The men nodded as he led his daughter into the hallway.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Edward tell you I was in a meeting?" he hissed in a low voice, glaring at his daughter with all the frustration her felt from the hard evening.

Beatrice's eyes widened and her mouth flew open, unused to anything but adore from her father.

"I-I came to visit you, father," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

Her father didn't relax as she'd hoped he would've in her embrace. Instead he turned exhausted eyes onto his daughters excited blue ones.

"How much money do you want?"

Beatrice pouted.

"I didn't come for money, believe it or-"

"How much?" he repeated.

Beatrice smiled shrewdly. "About $500."

Her father reached into his wallet, counting out the dollar bills and placing them into her outstretched hands.

She smiled, mentally adding the amount to the other dollar bills she had in her purse.

About 4,500. Now I can finally buy that new dress.

"Thanks daddy!" she trilled, kissing her father on each cheek. Her father seemed unusually subdued, and he glared at his daughter for a few seconds before pulling her into a hug.

"One of these days, Tris," he murmured. "I'm not going to be around to give you money and calm you down. Your going to have to take care of yourself then."

Beatrice tried to look properly scolded, though she doubted it.

"Your right daddy." she murmured as she added the 100's to her purse.

**3: 00 Chicago City Police Department**

"There's been a breakout?" Police Cheif Darryl Williams echoed the messengers words disbelievingly. "How many?"

The messenger lowered his eyes to the ground, visibly ashamed. "One."

Chief Williams let out a sharp groan and rose to his feet, his eyes shining with anger as he prepared to launch into one of his legendary tirades.

"ONLY ONE PRISONER BROKE OUT? ONLY ONE PRISONER? ALL THIS FUSS OVER ONE PRISONER?"

The messenger flinched though his eyes stayed connected to the police chiefs. "Sir. It was the Eaton boy. That's why the huge fuss."

"The Eaton boy? The one we got payed extra to hold in the prison?" Williams echoed again, his eyes widening with disbelief. "go after him. Do whatever it takes to catch him. And keep this off the news. People won't take kindly to the fact that a prisoner is roaming the streets, free."

The messenger nodded before turning to go.

"Wait." he paused midstep, glancing at the police chief with scared round eyes."who's going to tell Marcus?"

Williams felt a shudder rack his body. "We won't tell him. Not yet, anyway. Hopefully, we'll catch him before we have to."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you want more!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind reviews, everyone! I'll try to update at least once a week! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!**

* * *

><p><strong>6: 00 Chicago City Nature Preserve<strong>

Snowflakes dotted the frosty air, and excitement bubbled around the city of Chicago. It was the first day of winter. Only one sour expression occupied the snow covered streets, and that was Tobias Eaton.

It was cold, so cold he could barely feel his sock less feet as he ran. Cursing his stupidity for not stealing at least one of the police officer's coats, he paused to catch his breath. His shaky limbs crumpled, and he collapsed to the snow covered ground, taking in desperate breaths.

He quieted his breathing and craned his ears, listening for the sounds of cars or even the dreaded police moving through the forest. He was greeted by nothing but silence.

The silence was heavy, almost frightening the way it piled down on him. It occurred to him that he was alone, for the first time in many years. No overbearing and abusive father to control him. No sobbing and helpless mother to attempt at protecting him. An unconscious hand crept towards the fresh cut across his back, a painstakingly familiar symbol of the events that had played out the previous night. He didn't want to even think about the fact that his own father had framed him.

He pulled his hand away, jolted out of his thoughts as a bolt of pain struck him. He rolled over, biting his lip to keep from screaming. As quickly it had come, the pain faded away, leaving nothing but a dull ache. He was struck by the depressing thought that he was a convict, a criminal, for a crime he hadn't even committed. Hunger quickly replaced the pain, pricking his stomach.

He let out a low groan, thoughts forgotten. Tobias rose to his feet, his limbs moving of their own accord as he headed towards civilization, and hopefully, food.

**6: 00 Chicago City Mall**

"Well? What do you think?" Beatrice Prior spun on her heels, modeling the expensive white headband she'd found on the rack, along with the handsome stranger who stood beside her, leaning against the rack lazily. "Its sexy." he murmured. Tris let a playful giggle escape from her lips at the intensity in his green eyes. She mimicked his expression, barely concealing a smirk as he ran greedy eyes over her slender figure.

She shook her head once. These boys all wanted one thing, and they would use her to get it. But she wanted something too, something completely different, and she was willing to use them for it. She leaned forward, catching his eyes as she brushed her lips with his. He moved to deepen the kiss, and she jumped back at the last possible second.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?" he sounded slightly amused, though his eyes shone with just the slightest bit of frustration.  
>Her light smile deepened as she twirled on her heels once more, admiring the way the headband complimented the blue in her eyes.<p>

"Prove that its sexy."

His own smile grew and he leaned forward to pull her close.

"Not that!" she giggled, swatting him away playfully. His lips down turned, a pathetic facial expression that instantly made her regret the words. She quickly added the untrue statement of, "not yet, anyway."

His expression brightened, and she mentally complimented herself on the save.

"Get me the headband." she murmured. He nodded, transfixed by the impish gleam in her blue eyes. He leaned forward to look at the price tag. His eyes widened.

"This is 500 dollars." he whined. "that's waay to much. I don't even make that much in one week."  
>She pouted her lips and moved forward to lean into him, brushing his cheek with her left hand. "I thought you wanted this." she murmured, holding his gaze with her own. He was nodding, practically drooling, not knowing the emptiness of her promise. She led him towards the cash register. After he paid, she put it on, beaming at how right it felt perched on her head. That's when she played her final card.<p>

"Have to use the bathroom. Be right back." she tried to look properly upset, though adrenaline coursed through her veins, and every bone in her body screamed for her to run, to get away. Of course, ever the 'gentleman', he just had to walk her to the bathroom and insist on waiting for her right outside. "Waiting outside?" she echoed, arching a blond eyebrow disbelievingly, "like a stalker? I'd prefer for you to be over there." she extended a slender finger towards the benches near the bathroom.

He nodded, completely under her spell. As soon as she entered the stall, she pulled off the headband, frowning at it. It was actually pretty ugly. Oh well. She could always get a new one, or in this case, get a guy to buy her a new one. She dropped the thing in the trash and reached into her purse, searching for the ugly red 'getaway' poncho she always used on these escapades. She pulled it on, pushing the hood over her blond curls. She peered into the mirror, looking herself over. A frown pushed the corners of her lips downwards. She'd never been pretty, but that could be solved through the means of makeup. Plenty of makeup. Pouting her lips at the mirror, Tris beamed at her reflection as she applied a fresh coat of lip stick and marked the almost pristine bathroom wall with an elegant 'x', directly beside the others. Her 30th one that year. It was a game to her, a competition to play with others emotions.

It was a little 'game' she had formulated with a friend, a ploy to see who could get the most boys to buy them stuff. Even after her friend had quit, Tris had continued. Creepily enough, Tris had to admit that she enjoyed toying with their emotions. She enjoyed the 'love' and attention they showered on her. She also enjoyed the fact that her father would never approve of his 'little' girl engaging in such unseemly acts of manipulation. Tightening the poncho and tucking her purse in the innermost pocket of the ugly thing, Tris hurried out the bathroom and right past the anxiously waiting stranger. He, of course, didn't recognize her, so she was free to go. A devilish smile pulled her lips upward as she hurried out of the mall.

**6: 30 Navy Pier**

It had been a long, exhausting walk, but it was worth it. He was greeted by the entrancing smells of hot dogs and pizza as as he entered Navy Pier. His eyes connected to the numerous stands of people selling food. he fumbled in his pockets for a second before realizing that his wallet was no longer there.

He would have to steal.

Blue eyes drifted to a passerby-er, a slender blond who giggled as if the whole world was in her hands. She seemed as if she'd be easy enough to steal from.

**6: 33 Navy Pier**

Tris pulled the poncho off and threw it, giggling as the plastic floated through the winter wind. She ran her fingers through her blond curls and wrinkled up her delicate nostrils as the smell of hot dogs other fast food filled her nostrils.

It was a disgusting smell to the salad eater, the smell of calories being wasted. She plugged up her nose and turned to exit the place. That's when she felt something, like a hand going into her pockets.

Without thinking, she slid a hand into her purse, taking out the pepper spray and pulling off the top in one fluid motion. She pressed down on it, spraying it in the strangers face.

**6: 33 Navy Pier**

He emitted a howl of pain as the spray hit him directly in the face. Tears streamed down his face as he tried in vain to slide away.

"Take that, you perv!" the blonde yelled, a triumphant giggle bursting free from her red lips.

When his murky and now stinging vision finally cleared, he was facing the girl, who was glaring at him with clear contempt in her blue eyes.

"If your going to steal, at least do it correctly," she snapped. "now I'm gonna have to call the cops on you." she clucked her tongue a couple of times as she removed a pink phone from her pocket.

Panic shot through him. "No! Please don't!" he pleaded. She merely ignored him as dialed 911.

Glancing about himself nervously as he took in the faces of the startled passer byers, he allowed a startled huff to emit from his lips.

"Little sis, don't be unreasonable."

"What?" her hand paused upon the last 1 in the number as she peered at him. "I don't even have a brother, creep. Nice try though."

"Sis, dad's looking for you still. You need to stop running off like this." he intoned, shaking his head at one of the passer byers who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm not your little-" she was interrupted by his arm fastening about her waist, throwing her over his shoulder confidently.

"She's always like this." he informed those who gawked at them.

"LET ME GO! HELP, RAPE I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! PUT ME DOWN! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well.. Tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**6: 40 Navy Pier**

_Guilt. _The unsettling emotion prickled through him as he dragged to body behind him. The girl, whatever her name was, was limp, lifeless.

_I hope I didn't kill her.._

But then again, he didn't know anything for sure, except for the fact that she'd gone limp after he'd smacked her in the head with her Smart Phone.

_I had to it. I had to do it.._

He chanted the words in his head repeatedly, as if it could somehow make it true. When he finally made it to the parking lot, he propped the girl up in a alive-looking position and pulled the sun glasses deeper over her eyes.

He reached into her pocket and took out the keys to her car, whatever it was. The symbol of Mercedes engraved the key, so he quickly searched for a Mercedes vehicle.

Finding it, he hurried in, pushing the girl into the back, ignoring the bad voice in his head that told him to lock her up in the trunk.

He eyed the phone in his hand for a few minutes before pocketing it.

**7: 00 Golden Gate Hotel**

Mr. Prior woke up to a disturbing phone call.

"What is it? This better be important." he'd grumbled after he'd managed to untangle himself from the white hotel bed sheets.

"Well.. Sir.." Edward stumbled through the words. "you daughters been kidnapped. We saw the surveillance at Navy pier. Someone was dragging her away."

Mr. Prior was momentarily speechless.

"I want you to dig up every bit of information on this guy." he finally managed before hanging up.

**7: 00 Unknown Location**

She woke up in a car. But she wasn't driving.

Fumbling with her pocket for phone, she was surprised to find it both there.

She peered into the front seat, taking in the tall manly looking man driving in the front seat.

Panic shot through her.

_I don't want to be raped and killed.. This is so unfair.._

The more she thought about it, the more upset she got. Why her? Why not some other ugly blond? Her anger grew to mountainous proportions, until she could contain it no longer.

Steaightening up, she kicked the drivers seat as hard as she could.

Thats when they went skidding off the road.

**7:00 Michigan River**

it hadn't occurred to Tobias that the girl could be awake. It also hadn't occured to him that she'd be dumb enough to try and get them both killed. As they skidded off the road, the girl emitted a mixTure of screams, in which she clung to him and slapped his face hard.

In spite of all these distractions, Tobias tried to focus on the road, tried to right the car. But it was to late.

They went hurtling off the bridge and into the Michigan River.

Review for more..


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's the new chapter! I hope it wasn't to long of a wait... I'm attempting to finish this story before August; that's when I go back to school, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>7: 20 Michigan River<strong>

Tobias acted fast, unbuckling his seat belt and leaning over to get the girl so he could jump out of the car. She batted him away with a scream of 'rapist'.

_Maybe I should just let this dumb girl die._

Shaking his head at the mere thought of ending a human life, he kicked the door on the drivers side open as the car sunk in the water.

"We need to jump!" he yelled.

Tris turned to look at him, and Tobias was surprised to see a look of fury on her face.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled, leaping at him.

He ducked to the side, surprised by the extent of dumbness this girl seemed to have.

"Excuse me? Your the one that kicked the drivers seat and made us fall in the water." he yelled back, slightly angry at himself for letting the girl provoke him.

He took a nervous look out the window at the fast-sinking car and realized they didn't have time to argue.

"We need to go," he yelled again. "do you want to die?"

The girls eyes widened before she sniffed once, sticking her nose up in the air. "I'd rather die then be with you."

Tobias let out a low growl before grabbing her around the waist and pushing her out of the car, ignoring her squeals and kicks.

The water engulfed them and Tobias swam up, gasping for breath.

"I-I can't swim!" she yelled as she desperately flailed in the water.

Without thinking, Tobias offered up a solution. "Get on my back."

The girl stared at him for a moment, an angry red blush creeping up her cheeks as she glared at him. "I don't need your hel-" was all she managed before she went under.

Tobias grabbed her around the waist and swam towards shore, trying to keep her head up.

When he finally got to the shore, he saw the police cars, the helicopter, the far-away though concerned faces.

"We need to go." he pulled her onto his back, ignoring her squeals of protest as he ran, escaping into the woods overlooking the bridge.

**9: 30 Manistee Forest**

It was nighttime now, and the two wet teenagers were getting colder.

Tris clung to Tobias, shivering as she walked. Her blond hair was limp and the ends had lost what Tobias had thought was a natural curl.

"Can we.. We.. Stop now?" Tris managed out, her words broken up by her consistent shivering.

Tobias turned to look at her, concern in his dark blue eyes.

"Yes. Lay down."

Tris' eyes widened. "Nooooo!" she screamed the words before Tobias managed to cover her mouth.

"Calm down, calm down." Tobias said, glaring at her angrily as he took in his surroundings, trying to make sure they were far enough from civilization so that no one could hear the angry girl.

"Don't rappee mee.." the words bubbled from Tris' lips as he finally removed his hand. The girl was a blubbering, scared mess.

He frowned. "I don't rape people." he finally said just to shut her up.

"I don't trust you." Tris said, staring at him with big sad eyes.

"I don't trust you either." Tobias echoed her words.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Tris lay down next to a tree, and a ways away from Tobias.

Tobias stared at her for a moment longer before he lay down to, shutting his eyes.

_She'll probably run away, and give my location to the police._

He let out a low sigh as he rose to his feet, tearing off a piece of fabric off his clothing and tying her wrist to a tree branch.

Pulling it once to make sure the branch wouldn't snap, he wondered how he would get her loose the next day.

_I'll worry about that when it comes._

He shut his eyes.

_A loud, resounding slap rang out, echoing across the all gray room. A cry of pain soon joined it, being quickly followed by a little boy's stifled sobs._

_"This is for your own good."_

_The cruel, masculine voice projected across the room, and another slap rang out._

_"I told you not to play with those kids." _

_A little boys sobs collided with the voice, and a few more slaps were heard before the boy went quiet._

_"Those kids, those kids are a bad example for you, Tobias."_

_The little boys dark blue eyes widened as he looked up at his father a bit cautiously._

_"Their fun, daddy." he said the words with childish humor._

_The man didn't seem to find it funny, as his eyes darkened just the slightest bit more, and he drew the belt back, hitting the little boy right in his heart-shaped face._

_"Aaaaaaah!"_

_The boy let out a cry of pain that would've broken any parents heart. The boy rocked from side to side, holding a fat hand to his cheek as sobs racked his small form._

_But his father only smiled as he leaned forward, cupping the boys chin as he peered at the cut that went across his cheek._

_"Crying will only make it worse."_

_He said the words with a strange kind of calmness to his voice, as if he were talking about something of casual importance._

_The boy wiped away his tears quickly, a look of fear morphing onto his face as he peered up at the monster he called his father._

**10: 00 Chicago City Police Department**

"You don't get it sir."

"What don't I get?" Police Cheif Daryl Williams asked as he stared back at the female police officer.

The woman shuffled from side as she looked him in the eyes.

"This criminal, Tobias Eaton has been missing from jail for a total of two days. We need to alert the media so the people can be safe." she answered

"and panic the people? I think not." he responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Your not scared of panicking the people. Your scared of what Governor Eaton will do to you when he finds out." she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

He didn't answer, but the nervous look in his eyes was enough of an answer to the woman.

**7: 30 Manistee Forest**

Light was flooding the forest as daytime slowly turned to nighttime. Tobias blinked as he touched his cheek. He surprised to find tears.

"What's wrong?" Tris' strangely concerned voice broke into his restless dreams, and Tobias got up, turning to glare at her as if it were her fault he was having nightmares.

"Nothing." he finally muttered.

"Doesn't sound like nothing. You were screaming in your sleep." Tris muttered back, mimicking his irritated tone.

His blue eyes lit up with anger as he turned to glare at her.

"Its none of your business anyway, Tris. Just go away!" he yelled.

Tris smirked. "Its hard to go away when I'm tied to a tree." she motioned towards the tree, then to her left hand before letting out a chuckle.

Tobias' eyes drifted over to the tie then to her smirk.

"Your so fuckin annoying! I don't know why I haven't killed you yet!" he shouted.

Tris just smiled at the threat.

"You wouldn't."

"Why do you think so?"

"You haven't killed me for annoying you yet, and I don't think your really a kidnapper," Tris answered, staring at the alleged criminal with curious eyes. "you just.. Don't act like one."

Tobias chuckled, though his laugh held no amusement. "Well I'm sorry I don't fit your standard definition of a kidnapper. I'll try harder." he responded before turning to escape into the forest. "I'm going for a walk."

Tris scowled. "W-what about me? Your just leaving me tied to a tree?" she stammered out.

Tobias merely laughed coldly. "Isn't that how criminals act, Tris? Am I fitting your definition now?"

There was no response, and Tobias continued his walk.

**8: 00 Manistee Forest**

Peter may have been a convict, but he was no fool.

As soon as he had heard the announcement at the prison that one of the inmates had escaped, he had taken the opportunity to escape.

He tried to live on the run, away from public eyes, but soon he was being given suspicious looks by police officers and being pulled over for speeding in his old car.

He needed to hide, and fast.

The forest seemed a good place to start.


	5. Chapter 5

**8: 45 Manistee Forest**

Tobias had no other way to exercise his anger at Tris and the world rather then to run. So run he did, angry puffs of frantic breath bursting from his lips as he pumped his arms in the familiar movements. It seemed centuries had passed since his life of a week ago. The spot he'd occupied on the track team at the school. His friends. All that was gone now, taken by his father's lies.

Tobias was beginning to realize that he'd never be able to assume the position he'd held in the world before, nothing was ever going to be the same. He was a wanted fugitive now, and whether his name was cleared or not he'd still have to answer for his crime of escaping from jail. His thoughts turned toward the object of his main annoyance, Tris.

It infuriated him, the way she got under his skin so easily, prodding at the emotions she had no right to even know about. The fact that someone like her could have this much power over him, and his already unsteady emotions only filled him with more anger, and he once again broke into a run, pumping his arms as if he could run from all his troubles.

*8: 50 Manistee Forest*

Hours, minutes, seconds - Tris didn't know how long she spent tied to that stupid tree just waiting for him, the object of her stress to return from his little temper tantrum. At first she'd been merely amused by his response to her words. But as more time begin to pass, amusement changed into anger.

Pulling on the branch the rope had been tied about, Beatrice tried for the sixth time to break its thick exterior. Her attempts were to no avail, as she lacked the physical strength to do anything but make her wrist ache.

So when the snapping of tree branches and the crunching of leaves underfoot neared her, Tris spouted out her anger.

"Where the heck have you been?" she snapped, "do you know how long I've been tied to this stupid tree? Your gonna pay for this Tob-"

He words were cut off as the fist came, in a blur of black-and-white, smashing into her nose with a crack.

She could only gape for a moment, her free hand enclosing her nose as a stream of blood flowed down her nose, to her chin, and onto her clothing, painting the already dirty cloth an ugly red.

"Tobias... How.. could.. you.." were the only words she could utter, as her vision begin to grow increasingly more fuzzy, and her eyes begin to close.

The response was nothing but chilling, unfamiliar laughter.

"Who is this Tobias," the masculine voice spoke. "and why are you tied to a tree?"

The last words she heard was his frustrated grunt.

"Great. I must have hit her to hard."

Then darkness claimed her for its own.

**9: 00 Manistee Forest**

When he'd finally composed himself enough to return to the spot he'd left the girl, it took him but a moment to realize the blond was no longer beside the tree.

"Tris?" he asked, peering about himself with just the slightest hint of panic glinting in his blue eyes.

*How did she get free of the tree? *He thought vaguely.

Dark blue eyes connected with the tattered material he had used for rope. Then the pocket knife lying next to it.

Then the blood.

"Tris." he gasped her name, realizing that whatever must have happened to her wasn't of her own doing.

Then he begin to run.

**9: 00 Manistee Forest**

Peter was actually pretty unsure on why he hadn't just killed her and kept going. Towing the limp body behind him was nothing but a slow-down and it was a hell of a lot more suspicious.

After realizing he wasn't going to get to far with the heavy girl, he'd settled down, beside the roots of an oak tree and waited for her to come to.

He'd kept the girls wrists tied, along with her legs, in spite of her lack of consciousness. It was out of a slight fear. He'd seen the fire in her  
>blue eyes, and the slight smirk to her lips. Those made her unpredictable to him, in a sense.<p>

As he waited for her to come to, he watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. She was pretty, in a strange way, with her limp blond hair and small figure that reminded him of an old friend, long forgotten. A pang shot through his chest at the thought of those he'd left behind.

He pushed the thought away as she begin to come to, blinking furiously as her eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light. 


	6. Chapter 6

**9: 05 Manistee Forest**

Darkness had settled its heavy hand over the forest by the time the girl came to, light eyelashes fluttering once or twice before cerulean blue eyes were fixed on him. Even through the darkness, Peter could see the way her face twisted with confusion then a strange calmness.

"Your not Tobias."

She croaked out almost accusingly. Forcing a smile to his lips, Peter shook his head in an left-and-right motion most would reserve for a child.

"No, I'm not. And who is this Tobias anyway?"

He'd expected for his question to require a little... Persuasion in order for it to be answered, but the girl was quick to loosen her tongue without any coaxing on his part.

"He's this horrible, horrible man who kidnapped me while I was off shopping at the mall with a... Friend! Then he stole my car and tried to escape in it! I think he's suicidal too, because he tried to kill us both by running my car off a bridge! It's a good thing daddy has insurance because if he didn't ..."

Peter nodded, trying to look properly interested in the tale of strife and terror the girl was weaving, but boredom was quickly beginning to replace all other emotion. He was beginning to think the girl was also forgetting about her other kidnapper. Getting to his feet, Peter leaned forward to yank a hunk of her between his fingers, pulling upward. A soft cry of indistinct pain was issued from the blondes lips as she scrambled to her feet upon tottering, unstable limbs.

"That was..." she broke off mid-sentence, hand going upward to her nose, as if she were just remembering the injury. "that was really rude. And it hurt too. Tobias isn't this mean.."

She sounded more confused then upset.

"It was supposed to hurt." he was getting annoyed now, his thoughts turning from killing her to just leaving her here. His other hand slid down to his pocket where his knife sat, the glint of metal temporarily paralyzing her into silence.

"I'll scream." she warned, a look of terror crossing her cerulean eyes.

"I'll stab." he warned, mimicking her annoyingly pitched voice.

Before she could respond, a rustle was heard before an unfamiliar man emerged from the bush, pointing a black weapon Peter assumed was a gun at him. He was to far away for Peter to figure out who's face it was.

"Drop that knife and her, get away from her, or I'll shoot."

The voice was slightly familiar, not that Peter could dwell on that for much longer. Forcing relaxation to morph his expression into a calm one, he allowed his fingers to release her hair as well as his knife as he inched backwards, holding up his hands as his mind desperately tried to formulate a plan.

**9: 08 Manistee Forest**

Tobias' heart was beating so loudly in his chest he was surprised the two opposite him didn't hear it. Watching as the male dropped the hunk of blonde hair he was holding, concern fluttered through Tobias' as she fell to the ground, unable to break her fall with her hands. Her fall was accompanied by a soft moan of pain, but he couldn't focus on her right now, he could only focus on the man standing before him.

The hand holding his supposed 'gun', which was in actuality a stick-shaped gun, trembled as he stepped forward a little bit, though not so close that the man would recognize his weapon for what it really was.

"Who are you." issued from the man's lips, and Tobias was surprised by how familiar the voice sounded. Could that really be - "Peter?"

**9: 10 Manistee Forest**

Her nose ached where the jerk had punched it, her scalp where he'd had the nerve to yank on it. And now her head hurt from being dropped onto hard ground. Letting out a soft moan of pain, Tris tried to focus on wriggling out of her bindings.

The two seemed to be entrapped in conversation, so asking Tobias to untie her was out of the question.

"Tobias? I thought you were still in jail."

"I broke out."

"So did I."

"So where are you headed."

"I'm not sure. What about you?"

"Not sure."

In spite of the fact that the two were conversing in the slightly friendly was friends might, they seemed to hold no trust for one another, only a mild apprehension that filled Tris with both impatience and fear. She hadn't been aware of the fact that either of them had been criminals, and that knowledge now filled her with a newly renewed fear.

She vaguely wondered what Tobias had gone to jail for. It was odd thinking of him like that. He just seemed so... Normal.

_"Isn't that how criminals act, Tris? Am I fitting your definition now?"_

His words prior to now echoed in her mind, and Beatrice shook her head to clear them. Why hadn't he killed her by now then? He'd stated on multiple occasions that he was willing to kill her, but he'd saved her life... How many times now? Once on the bridge, twice now.

"Tobias."

She spoke his name as loudly as she could, wriggling to attempt to catch his attention. His eyes softened as they met hers, and his eyes darted to meet Peter's coolly.

"Untie her."

He didn't refuse, lifting up his knife the cut her bonds. Wriggling her hands were the rope had cut off circulation, Tris edged towards Tobias, letting him draw her into a hug. His touch lit up her skin, sparking strange emotions. She drew back from his abruptly, wondering if she was imagining things.

Was that hurt flashing in his dark blue eyes?

"Tris. If you don't mind, Peter will be traveling with us for a while."

Was he asking _her _permission? His words took her aback for a second before she allowed her head to go up and down in a reluctant nod. She was already traveling with one supposed criminal. What was the risk of another?

**12: 00 Manistee Forest**

"So what did you two do to get in jail?"

_Her_ voice broke the silence occupying the darkness, reminding Tobias of her presence. She'd been so quiet for the duration of the night, her eyes rarely meeting his or Peter's. It was odd. Was she scared?

"Why?" he questioned, sitting up from where he lay to face the direction her voice came from. The crunch of flesh against leaves let him know that Peter was doing the same.

"I... I just want to know."

"Are you sure?" Peter's voice was taunting, though strangely sad at the same time.

"I think so."

It was silent again for a couple of moments.

"I killed a man,"

A sharp intake of breath was issued from Tris at Peter's words, but as if he hadn't heard her surprise he continued.

"I was actually going to go to trial for it in a couple of days, manslaughter. My lawyer said the only thing I could do was plead guilty."

A pregnant pause later, Tris had turned to Tobias curiously. In spite of the darkness he could feel her curious blue gaze fixed on his, as well as Peter's slightly taunting grey gaze on him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He turned over, feinting sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! I've been struggling with writers block. Review are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
